1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging system for electrical operational units, particularly for data technology, composed of several printed-circuit (PC) boards equipped with structural components, which on a component side reside next to cooling plates through which coolant flows, and which are supplied from the exterior via plug-in or terminal connections with the operating voltages and signal voltages, whereby the contacting with the PC boards occurs via pressure connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many areas of electrical technology, as for example in data technology, the requirements for the constructive portion of electronic devices keep getting greater due to the increasing number of logic functions per unit of volume, e.g. in the case of integrated circuits. The feeding of numerous lines in continuously-decreasing spaces and the discharge of the occurring heat are thereby significant factors to be considered.
One structural design which fulfills the high requirements in the above-mentioned sense is already known from the European patent 113 794. In that disclosure, the multi-layer PC boards equipped with components, particularly chips, are arranged side-by-side in one plane in a grid-type frame provided with corresponding recesses, whereby each of these PC boards is allocated its own cooling plate, composed of a good heat-dissipating material, on the component-carrying side of the PC board. In addition thereto, a common further PC board contacting all individual cooling plates and permeated by coolant takes care of the discharge of the heat supplied to the individual cooling plates from the PC boards. The connection of the PC boards with a motherboard attached on the rear side of the grid-type frame is established via pressure plug-connectors, which are located on the rear side of the PC board. Compared to the forerunner systems in which several circuit boards were plugged onto a plate extending perpendicularly thereto, this planar arrangement of circuit boards has lead to a considerable concentration of the space-power ratio, however, and permits a further increase only to a limited extent.